meeting you
by im-a-troll
Summary: when two people who were never supposed to know about each other meet what will happen? And was it really fate that brought them together or something else? flames welcomed. R R
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said this story is inspired by mastermind918's first chapter of when they almost collide. Flamers are welcomed because I don't care what you think. However this is my first fanfic so don't except perfection.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

It isn't my fault that I am pharaoh of Egypt. It isn't my fault that I happen to have a lot of responsibilities as pharaoh. And it is defiantly not my fault that because of all the responsibilities I accidentally forgot about our 1 year anniversary. Still in Zia's eyes it is. That's how that stupid fight started. Really it wasn't even a fight. It was more like zia yelling at me and me standing there listening. The fight ended with Zia throwing a vase at me before running out of my room crying.

I had tried knocking on her door asking her to forgive me. Though I didn't really understand why I was asking. I really didn't see what I did wrong. So I forgot but like I said I'm the pharaoh of Egypt. I thought she would understand. I mean really was it this important about us being together for 1 year. Yea, I could see how she would be mad but not this mad.

"Maybe something else is bothering her" I mumbled to myself. Yea, that had to be it. I decided that right now she probably just wanted to be alone. I walked back to my room. Maybe in the morning she would want to talk about it. I changed and got into to bed. Then I fell asleep instantly.

Of course, with the day I was having my Ba just had to take a trip. I was in the woods. I looked around where I was trying to find if anyone was here but all I could see was tree's. Ten I saw a girl running in the woods. And when I say running I mean running. This girl could compete in the Olympics and easily win gold. As she started getting closer to me I could get a good look at her face. She had black her with dazzling blue eyes. She also had some kind of tiara or something on her head. The girl seemed to glow like the moon. But that was all I could see before she past me. That knocked me out of my somewhat trance. I ran/fly after her.

I managed to keep up with her and it wasn't long before I saw what she had been chasing. It looked like a jackal but something inside me told me it wasn't. I looked for differences' between the two beast but couldn't find any. Seeing as I'm not as familiar with the animals as my sister is. I watched the girl pull back the arrow of the bow that I hadn't seen before. I wandered how I hadn't seen it before. The girl let the arrow go and just as the point of the arrow hit the monster it started dissolving into gold dust. Wait gold dust?

The girl suddenly turned around and looked strait at me. She narrowed her eyes. She looked like she was trying to decide whether to be merciful and kill me like she did the beast, fast and painless, or interrogate me then set me free telling me I was free to go. Then when I started to leave shot me dead.

I heard someone shout "thalia" in the distance. The girl looked like she was fighting the urge to like the way the voice had come from and yell back. I felt a tug in my gut. I was waking up. Finally the girl , who I guessed was named thalia, looked away from me and to the north and yelled something but I couldn't hear it. I was already fading away.

I bolted upright in my bed wandering about the girl. Wait, girl… zia! I threw the covers off of me and looked at my clock. 7:30 It read. Oh great everyone is probably up already. I ran over and took a quick shower before putting on my clothes. Then I ran out of my room and down the stairs. It looked like all the kids had already went to school. With the of exception of walt and sadie who were sitting on the couches talking. I walked up to them.

"Hey have you guys seen zia" I asked

"Nope. Haven't seen her at all. Getting kind of worried actually" sadie said

"ok I'll go check to see if she's in her room" I said back and started walking towards Zia's room.

There are a lot of rooms in the 21st Nome. Luckily I always knew which one was Zia's. partly cause I've been there so much. Partly because her door is the only one with a huge Z on it. I stopped in front of her door. Then knocked the secret code zia had made up for only us.

"go away carter" I heard zia say on the other side of the door.

"not until you tell me what's wrong" I said back

"maybe it's you that's my problem" zia said again. I got ready to fight back saying that she didn't mean it. But was interrupted by sadie calling me downstairs. Usually I would ignore sadie at a time like this but I figured amos was with her and one of the first things I learned as pharaoh was don't keep amos waiting. Besides I didn't seem like I was getting anywhere with zia. So I walked down to the first floor to see amos. Who knows what happened to sadie and walt.

"ah, there you are carter. We have a exciting meeting to go to today."

Note to self get amos a dictionary. The "exciting" meeting was basically where all the people that need my help gather in a large room and decide who I should help first. I thought it was stupid. I mean you waste a whole day of my life arguing about who I'm going to help when I could use that day to actually help. Lucky me the meeting had finally ended and I was aloud to go back home.

Immediately I went to Zia's room. I knocked and waited. This time she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. I could tell she had been crying. A lot. I was about to ask what was wrong but she stopped me by saying "carter we need to talk"

"sure Zia"

"listen carter it's not you, it's me" she started. Oh no I knew what was happening.

"zia don't please-" I was at a lost of words. I waited for her to start laughing and say this was all a joke. But she didn't.

"no carter this needs to be done. I hope we can still be friends." she said

" no. I don't understand. Zia listen to yourself" I said

"No. you listen to me. I. AM. BREAKING. UP. WITH. YOU." she said. Then she slammed her door in my face.

I ran down the hall and the stairs. I ignored the stairs the intuits' were giving me as I made my way to the front door. I opened it and walked out. I let the cold evening air hit me. I slammed the door shut after I was outside. Only then did I let the tears drop. I wiped them of with the back of my hand. I walked up to the top of the house. I wasn't that great at making portals that would take me half way around the world but I was good enough to get it to take me to the nearest gas station. After about 5 minutes I finally got one to work. I stepped through only barely stumbling as I landed. When I looked up I expected to see a busy street instead I saw lots of trees, flowers, and sidewalks. Wait! Where did that portal take me? But I didn't have time to think about it since some nice person decided to knock me down.

"hey watch-" I stopped when I saw who it was. It was the girl from my dream. She noticed me a second later.

"you" she sneered. Then she took a hunting knife out of nowhere.

Great. Zia tore out my heart mentally. Now I'm pretty sure this girl is going to do the same thing physically. Well what a awesome day I'm having.

**There done. I think it's pretty good considering I'm new at it is 11:10 and I am tired. So try to be nice and leave a review below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THERE REMEMBER ME?! SO...I REALLY HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A VERY LONG TIME BUT THERE IS NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT! OH AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED EVEN IF SOME OF THEM WERE A LITTLE OUT THERE.**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Perhaps in the long run it might have just been better to hold up my hands and surrender to the girl. Or, maybe cry for help. Even lying saying I had no idea who she was and she must be mistaking me for someone else wouldn't have been a bad option. But did I do any of those things? No.

Instead I looked at the girl then to her knife that was positioned a few inches from my face. Then for some reason I got really mad.

"Yea, me. And you are?" My voice came out much harsh and louder than I wanted it to. The girl looked taken aback for a second then put the knife closer to my throat.

"Someone who thinks that you might want to shut up right about now." She said to me. Silently I agreed with her and told myself to stop talking. However, my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Is that so, girly" I said before I could stop the words from coming out. _What am I saying?_I thought to myself. My dad taught me how to speak to a girl and this definitely wasn't the way.

The girl _(I really need to get a better name for her)_ narrowed her eyes. "You really do hate life don't you mister-to-cool-for-anyone-else." she said "And it's Thalia not girly!"

_Thalia. _Guess that solves the name issue. I thought back to my Ba trip and remembered hearing the name called out in the distance. Then I realized everything else she said. I think it was the mister-to-cool-for-anyone-else comment that brought me back to reality. A million responses ran through my mind but when I opened my mouth I was once again shocked on what came out.

"Pretty name" I said in a such a quiet voice that I wasn't sure I said it at all. Though the shocked look on her face confirmed it. That obviously wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She was saved from a response by a voice calling out "Carter"

I instantly recognized it as Felix's. I jerked my head in the direction his voice came from. Then it downed on me that no one else's voice was joining Felix's. Was Felix alone? More and more questions filled my mind. If he was alone then why? Why is he even looking for me in the first place? I felt a pang of worry in my stomach. Felix called out again. This time he sounded closer. I was about to call back when I remembered I was still pinned to the ground by Thalia.

I looked back up to her. She seemed to be watching me with a new look of curiosity.

"Carter is it?" she asked

"Yea" I replied "Look I would love to stay and chat but I really need to go."

"Carter?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Felix. He looked at me then at Thalia then at the knife she was holding that I completely forgot about.

"Carter?" he said again. This time though he seemed to also be asking _Do you need me to show this crazy lady what the great amazing penguin can really do?_

Thalia looked at Felix, then to me, then back to Felix. Then to my surprise the knife she was holding vanished and she reluctantly stood up and took a few steps back. I lay on the ground shocked for a minute then stood up as well. I walked over to Felix aware of Thalia's eyes watching me as I did so.

I knelt in front Felix. Only then did I notice that he was slightly panting and his eyes were full of fear and worry. "Felix" I said gently "what's wrong?"

Felix's eyes locked with mine. "The 21st nome was attacked. We don't know by what it got away. But it was like nothing I've ever seen before. There was a lot of damage done and several people were hurt. Walt sent me to come find you."

It took me a second to register everything Felix said. Then all at once everything seemed to come crashing down on me. Zia breaking up with me, Thalia threatening me with a knife, the Nome getting attacked. I suddenly felt very tired. I started seeing black spots in my vision. I vaguely heard Felix say my name as the ground rushed up to meet me.

**SO LIKE IT? HATE IT? LEAVE ME A REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HOPEFULLY HAVE A LOT MORE ACTION. SPEAKING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP SOMETIME LATER THIS WEEK BUT YOU NEVER KNOW. THOUGH REVIEWS TEND TO MAKE ME WORK FASTER. :p**


End file.
